Punishment
by the rotten1
Summary: Sanzo thinks up a creative way to punish Goku for doing fanservice running around in a school-girl dress and bunny ears in the omake. Warning: This is a foursome fic!


**Punishment**

Goku cried out in shock when he felt someone pull at his zipper and start to tug his pants down his legs. A hand clapped over his mouth a fraction of a second later, cutting him off.

"Don't scream," Sanzo ordered. "Stop acting like a kid and take your punishment like an adult."

Goku whined against his fingers and wiggled around on top of the jeep. There were hands touching him everywhere. Grabbing his arms and holding him down, covering his mouth, creeping up his shirt, and pulling down his pants. He couldn't even tell which hands belonged to which of the other members of the ikkou, except for the one over his mouth. That was definitely Sanzo's. Fortunately, it didn't stay there long. It lifted away from his mouth to grope at his crotch, which was only just barely still covered by his boxers. Goku whimpered and moaned.

"But... I don't get it. What'd I do?"

"You're in biiiig trouble this time, monkey," Gojyo said, letting his fingers brush over Goku's skin as he hiked up his shirt. "Did you really think that Sanzo wouldn't be upset?"

"Upset about what?"

"That stupid fanservicey stunt you pulled," Sanzo answered.

"You mean the magical girl dress with the bunny ears?"

"That was in exceedingly bad taste, don't you think Goku?" Hakkai asked.

"Tch... you're one to talk about bad taste."

"I'm not sure what you mean, Sanzo."

"I'm talking about those ridiculous outfits with the bow ties, and then the reindeer costume at Christmas. That was your fault, wasn't it?"

"But you looked so _festive_."

"What did you think you were doing?"

"He does it 'cause stripping us down gets him off," Gojyo said. "Like that time with the bow ties? I bet he jacked it over our naked bodies and then put us in those funny clothes."

"Wha- really?" Goku asked.

"That's disgusting," Sanzo said.

"I didn't masturbate while I was doing that," Hakkai objected. However, he didn't deny that he enjoyed looking at them all naked, and he certainly wasn't about to admit that he had actually masturbated _after_ he had finished putting them all in those outfits. It couldn't be helped, really. Seeing all that naked flesh had aroused him.

"Hey, how about we all stop talking and keep stripping the monkey?" Gojyo suggested.

Hakkai and Sanzo seemed to agree. Their attention turned toward Goku, who shuddered as Gojyo's fingers brushed over his nipple. "I didn't think it was bad. It was just fanservice!"

"Just fanservice?" Sanzo repeated furiously. "I could've killed you!"

"Do I hear a tinge of jealousy in your voice, Sanzo?"

"Shut up, Hakkai."

Sanzo cut off any further conversation by kissing Goku hard on the mouth, thrusting his tongue forcefully past those pouting lips and plundering everything inside. Goku moaned at the insistent invasion as he felt his pants and then his boxers slide down. Hakkai's hands tugged them past his hips and over his thighs, exposing his privates to the open air, and to anyone who wanted to look at them. Goku was already getting hard, and he whimpered in embarrassment around Sanzo's tongue. Sanzo kept kissing him, knowing that if he stopped now, there would be whining.

Goku continued to struggle as he felt his pants and boxers slip past his knees and onto his shins. Meanwhile Gojyo kept tugging at his shirt, trying to get his arms through the sleeves in spite of all the wiggling. His strong hands held Goku up against the jeep and kept him from sliding down the hood as they tugged at his shirt, managing to get one arm out of its sleeve. Goku's pants continued to inch down his legs until they were at the ankles, at which point Hakkai took off his shoes, along with everything else. Sanzo didn't do anything besides kiss Goku and pin his lower body to the jeep. He waited until Goku's pants had been removed, and then spread his legs wide open.

"I've finished," Hakkai announced. Sanzo finally released Goku's mouth.

"Good. Help me get this other sleeve off, will ya?" Gojyo asked.

"Tch... I've got it," Sanzo said, holding Goku's flailing arm still while Gojyo pulled the sleeve off. Then Sanzo moved back as Gojyo pulled the whole thing-- ridiculous pointy shoulder pads and all-- over Goku's head. They could hear the sound of it landing somewhere in the tall grass to the side of the jeep.

Goku's eyes went wide when Gojyo leaned over his body and started sucking on one of his nipples. Then he felt he felt Hakkai's fingers wrap around his erection. Sanzo glared down at all three of them as he started to remove his clothing. Goku moaned and wiggled because of the mouth tugging at his nipple and the hand stroking up and down his cock, but he couldn't take his eyes off Sanzo. The sun made Sanzo's hair shine so brightly that it was like each strand had become one of its rays. The black gloves slid off his arms and the robes parted to reveal a huge lump in his jeans. Goku nearly swallowed his Adam's apple at the sight of it. Then the black shirt came off, and the pants, too. All that was left was Sanzo's skin. Deep purple eyes turned toward him and Goku found himself breathless.

"Hakkai?" Sanzo said.

"Yes?"

"Prepare him."

"What?"

"I'm feeling lazy."

"Ah. Very well, then."

There was a click, presumably from the cap of some kind of lube. Then Goku whimpered as he felt Hakkai's slick finger poking at his entrance. He gasped as it slid deeper into his body and prodded a spot that felt so good it made his legs tremble and his cock twitch.

"Sanzoooo," Goku whined. He wanted Sanzo to touch him, or to kiss him or something, but he was just watching.

"Hey, somebody shut him up," Sanzo commanded.

Hakkai was busy, so the job went to Gojyo. He pulled himself off of Goku so that he could talk. "Tch, pissy monk. You want me to keep his mouth busy?" Sanzo ignored the insult and nodded to answer the question. "Yeah, okay," Gojyo agreed. After making sure that Sanzo had a good hold on Goku, he slid down into the front seat of the jeep and started taking his clothes off. The mood was awkward and quiet for a minute, so Goku took the opportunity to ask Sanzo a question.

"Why're ya so mad?"

"Idiot," Sanzo said, grinding his erection against Goku's thigh. "Do you have any idea how many people saw you in that outfit?" He would have rubbed against his crotch instead, but Hakkai's hand was in the way.

"Um... a lot, I guess. But what's wrong with that?"

"I think I understand how Sanzo feels," Hakkai said, thumbing over Goku's cock with one hand as the other hand slid a second finger into Goku's soft, tight hole. "After all, do you think it's fair for so many strangers to see you in that costume when we haven't gotten the chance to see you in it yet ourselves?"

Goku whimpered and wiggled at the way Hakkai was touching him. Hakkai's lectures were bad enough under normal circumstances, but it was infinitely worse when he used his fingers to manipulate all of Goku's erogenous zones while scolding him.

"Why would _you_ want to see him in that outfit, Hakkai?" Sanzo demanded.

"He looked so cute in it, don't you think?" Hakkai replied in a seemingly innocent tone. _If only he hadn't added the bunny ears...._

Sanzo scowled, because he was sure that Hakkai had helped Goku buy the dress in the first place. "I'm going to kill you."

"Hey, monkey..." Gojyo called as he climbed back over the jeep. He was completely naked now, with a huge boner sticking up from between his legs. He sat down right next to Goku's face and used his hand to point the tips of his cock down at Goku's mouth. "Open up."

"That's how you're going to get him to be quiet?" Sanzo asked.

"It works, doesn't it?"

"Tch...."

Goku looked curiously up at Sanzo, wondering if he ought to play along with it or not. It wasn't until Sanzo nodded his approval that Goku opened up and took Gojyo's cock into his mouth. It tasted weird. It was all warm and salty and kinda bitter; probably because Gojyo never ate any sweets.

"Yeah... that's the way," Gojyo said as he slid his fingers into Goku's hair, massaging his scalp for encouragement. "Now take it in as deep as it can go; I know you can do it."

"Pervert," Sanzo muttered.

"Now, now, Sanzo... this was your idea, after all," Hakkai reminded.

Goku whimpered around Gojyo's cock at the implication of those words. It had all been so cruel. Earlier, Sanzo had pinned him on top of the jeep, luring him there with soft kisses and sweet nothings. Goku had thought it would be just like every other time they made out. Hakkai and Gojyo had gone away, so there had been just the two of them. But then, Gojyo and Hakkai had come back, and Sanzo had turned on him the moment they got there. He had held Goku down as they started taking off his clothes. It had been so embarrassing. And now Goku knew that Sanzo had been planning it the whole time.

"Shut up. I didn't expect it to turn out like this," Sanzo complained.

"Goku seems ready now," Hakkai informed him. "Would you like to get started?"

"Yeah. Hold his legs up off the jeep, and keep them open."

"Alright."

Goku moaned around Gojyo's cock again as he felt Hakkai's hands grab him just underneath the knees and lift his legs into the air. Jeep shook a little as Sanzo shifted his weight. Goku felt the heat of Sanzo's body between his thighs just before he felt the head of Sanzo's cock pushing at his entrance.

"Never do that again," Sanzo commanded, thrusting in until his balls pressed against Goku's ass.

Goku looked into Sanzo's eyes and groaned wantonly around Gojyo's erection in his mouth, wishing that he could take it out, at least for a minute. He could barely make any noise at all with it buried in his throat. Then he felt Hakkai's mouth slip over his cock, and the group was complete. Sanzo started thrusting in and out of his body. It felt so good, Goku couldn't stop moaning. He would probably be whimpering Sanzo's name if it weren't for the fact that his mouth was full.

"Oh, yeaaaah..." Gojyo said, breathing heavily as he held Goku's head to his crotch. "Fuck 'im hard, Sanzo. Keep makin' 'im moan around my cock."

"Now you're the one who needs to shut up," Sanzo complained.

_I could arrange that, _Hakkai thought. He continued to suck on Goku's length even as he fantasized about how good Gojyo was with his mouth. _Perhaps next time. _After all, they were both currently preoccupied. Then again, Gojyo's mouth was free and so was Hakkai's crotch. He realized that if he could get the other end of his body further up the jeep, they might be able to keep Gojyo's mouth busy even while continuing to administer Goku's punishment. Hakkai tried to scoot a bit further up the jeep, and then decided that it would be much easier if Gojyo pulled him up instead. He swung a leg up next to Gojyo's ass and then let Goku's cock drop out of his mouth so he could talk. "Gojyo, if you don't mind, would you give me a hand?"

"Huh? Yeah... sure," Gojyo answered, and he grabbed Hakkai around the ankle and pulled on his leg. He didn't see the point in it until Hakkai's ass got close enough that he could grab it. Hakkai's hips twisted up so that he was lying on his side, revealing a huge bulge in the crotch of his pants. Gojyo smirked. "Is that a gun in your pants, or are you just happy to see me?"

"That line would be more appropriate for Sanzo, don't you think?" Hakkai asked.

"Hey." Sanzo complained.

"His gun's not that big," Gojyo teased.

"Do you wanna die?!"

"Now, now, Sanzo, I'm sure Gojyo means that in a literal sense and not a metaphorical one. Besides, the barrel on your revolver is rather short."

"I didn't ask for your commentary, Hakkai."

"Sanzo's not small!" Goku objected. The reply was delayed because he had to pull Gojyo's cock out of his throat first. Anyway, he didn't know how anyone could say that Sanzo was small. It had felt huge while it was thrusting inside him, and even now that they were both still it was splitting his body wide open. "He's really, really big!"

"Who do you think you're kiddin', Goku?" Gojyo asked. "We've all seen 'im naked before."

"Yeah, but that's different. It gets a lot bigger when he's ha--" Goku was cut off when Sanzo's hand slapped across his mouth.

"Idiot! Shut up!"

"Aw, Sanzo-sama's being shy." Gojyo teased.

"I'll kill you!" Sanzo lunged forward with his fists clenched, but Hakkai held him back.

"If you kill him now, we won't be able to finish Goku's punishment."

"We can do it without him," Sanzo insisted. Nevertheless he calmed down and turned his attention back to Goku. He definitely wasn't suffering enough, due to the constant distractions. So Sanzo fingered one of his nipples, the one that didn't have kappa slobber all over it. Then he bent over to tease it with his tongue for a minute.

"Sanzooo..." Goku whined at the teasing, wiggling his ass in hopes that Sanzo would start thrusting again. Instead Goku felt the tip of Gojyo's cock resting against his mouth.

"Come on, monkey. It's not over yet."

Goku moaned in disappointment, but parted his lips and took it in anyway. The sopping heat of Hakkai's mouth descended over his cock again and Sanzo resumed thrusting into his body. It was difficult to breathe, and Goku needed to. He was surrounded by erotic sensations, and his body was being stimulated and invaded from every angle. His jaw was forced open by Gojyo's cock, Hakkai's mouth was stroking up and down Goku's erection, and Sanzo was thrusting inside of him. It was almost more than he could handle.

Sanzo pulled away from Goku's chest and kept an eye on his face, carefully monitoring his expression to make sure that he wasn't enjoying his punishment too much. This was supposed to be an uncomfortable and embarrassing experience for him, to teach him that he should never do something so stupid again. That was why, aside from thrusting into the tight, welcoming heat of his body, Sanzo wasn't participating very much. Goku's eyes were begging Sanzo to touch him, to let him take Gojyo's cock out of his mouth so they could kiss. Sanzo would have none of it. Aside from which, Goku looked cute with something in his mouth.

"I dunno, Sanzo," Gojyo said. "He looks kinda scared."

"He's only blushing because he likes it," Sanzo replied.

Hakkai stopped what he was doing to join the conversation. "Hasn't it occurred to you that if Goku really didn't want this, he would be more than capable of kicking us all off?"

"Yeah, I guess you've got a point," Gojyo agreed. "There's no way monkey-boy here would ever be overpowered by this limp-wristed monk."

"Shut up," Sanzo said, sounding only mildly annoyed. "Quit talking and focus on the punishment."

"You could just say "sex"," Gojyo teased. It was funny that Sanzo was so shy that he didn't want to say the word even while they were actually doing it. Anyway, Sanzo was ignoring him, so Gojyo leaned down and started to unbuckle Hakkai's pants.

Hakkai was busy going back down on Goku, but he could feel Gojyo working on the button and zipper, undoing them almost effortlessly. Then fingers hooked underneath his clothes and started to yank it all down. Hakkai's cock burst out of the fabric, and Gojyo couldn't resist wrapping his mouth around the thick, swollen head.

Meanwhile he continued to pull his pants down to free the remaining length. _This is sorta like a daisy chain now... _Gojyo thought. _...but Sanzo's doing it wrong._

Hakkai moaned around Goku's member as he felt Gojyo's lips wrap around the tip of his cock. Gojyo's tongue tickled the sensitive area just underneath the head, and Hakkai couldn't help but buck his hips, pushing his cock deeper into that hot, juicy mouth. Eventually his pants were tugged down past his thighs and Gojyo's mouth enveloped him all the way down to the base. Hakkai had to stop going down on Goku for a minute, if only to catch his breath. "Ah, Gojyo, if you could spare a finger or two?"

Gojyo moved his free hand over to the pockets in Hakkai's pants and searched for the small bottle of lube that he knew must be hiding in one of them. He found it quickly enough and coated his fingers before putting it back. Then Gojyo's hand slid between Hakkai's cheeks, and one finger poked at his warm, quivering entrance. The muscles relaxed to let him in and then closed tightly, squeezing possessively, as though unwilling to let his finger back out. Gojyo loved it when Hakkai did that; it was fucking hot. He groaned around Hakkai's cock and then slid a second finger in, probing and twisting until he found just the right spot.

"Mfh!" Hakkai moaned around Goku's erection. _Oh, yes! _His cock twitched and his legs trembled slightly as Gojyo's fingers burrowed into his body. He purposely tightened down around them, trying to intensify the feeling. It was hard to concentrate on moving Goku's erection around in his mouth while his lower body was burning for more of Gojyo's touch. He wiggled his ass a little in hopes that his lover would get the hint, and was rewarded as those fingers started thrusting.

Hakkai groaned as Gojyo's fingers rubbed and prodded that sensitive area inside of him. It made him pant so hard he had to stop and breathe. He was thinking of asking Gojyo to slow down a bit, warning that his body wouldn't last much longer if their current actions continued. But when his eyes opened, the first thing he saw was Sanzo's cock slamming into Goku's ass. As a courtesy to his companions, he hadn't been looking earlier. Now it was right in his face, and he found that he couldn't look away. He involuntarily stared as Sanzo continued to thrust in and out of Goku's body. _I'm fairly certain that this shouldn't be turning me on as much as it is, _Hakkai thought.

For some reason, watching the action gave him the urge to thrust into something and penetrate it. However, Gojyo already had him pinned between his mouth and his fingers, and his hips could only move an inch or two across Jeep's hood to begin with. Either way, he wouldn't be able to thrust with his cock. So instead he coated his fingers with his own saliva and reached around the curve of Sanzo's ass.

"GAH!" Sanzo cried. His hips automatically surged into Goku and away from the finger behind him as he felt his body being violated. Then he turned toward Hakkai with a look of complete and utter shock on his face.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Hakkai replied as he smiled politely. It was a lie. He felt entitled to something. After all, he'd gone along with this ridiculous idea, hadn't he? He had even been kind enough to prepare Goku for penetration. Sanzo owed him.

Sanzo didn't know what was worse: the fact that Hakkai's finger was up his ass, or the fact that his body seemed to be enjoying it. He told himself that he wanted nothing more than to get the invading digit out of him, but his traitorous body was aroused and begged for it to remain in place.

"Is it uncomfortable?" Hakkai asked. He didn't actually want to hurt Sanzo, and his finger was scraping one of the walls a bit. Everything was so tight in there, it really couldn't be avoided. Sanzo desperately needed to learn how to relax. At any rate, Hakkai thought that he could at least try to make the experience pleasurable. He curved his finger down, right around the area where the prostate should be.

Sanzo choked off what would have been another cry of shock as pleasure flooded through his body, making his cock twitch and his muscles tighten. There was a part of his brain that wanted to kill Hakkai. Now. Or at least get away from him. But that part was instantly extinguished by the wave of erotic pleasure flooding his brain. _Fuck, fuck..._

Hakkai couldn't read the strained expression on Sanzo's face. He wasn't sure if Sanzo was enjoying it or if he was actually in pain. "Would you like me to stop?"

_No! Yes! No! Damn it! _Sanzo couldn't think. There was no way anyone could possibly think with something stuck up _there _like _that_. Part of him wanted to tell Hakkai to get the hell out of his body and the other part wanted to sink down onto that finger to get it just a little deeper in. _I can't deal with this right now! _was Sanzo's last coherent thought before he turned away to go suckle one of Goku's nipples. Anything to distract him, to make it seem like he was too busy to answer Hakkai's question.

Hakkai was baffled. Whatever answer he had expected from Sanzo, this was not it. There were no death threats, no angry yells, or even any grouchy bitching. There was just avoidance. Of course, Hakkai realized that if Sanzo was enjoying it, he probably wouldn't be able to admit it.

Sanzo's cries had drawn the attention of the other two members of the ikkou as well. Goku was watching curiously, his mouth still full of Gojyo's cock. Gojyo had stopped going down on Hakkai for a moment to see what the hell was going on. He couldn't really see anything interesting, but he could tell what was happening by the way Hakkai's arm disappeared behind Sanzo's ass. His first thought was, _Damn, Hakkai... that's kinky._ And his second thought, which he couldn't keep himself from saying out loud, was, "Can ya feel the stick up there yet?"

"You're dead!" Sanzo lurched forward, fists raised. Then Hakkai's finger twisted inside him, hitting a very sensitive area so hard that it sent a shock throughout his entire body. His balls tightened and he probably would've come right then and there if he hadn't restrained himself. Instead, he just collapsed on top of Goku. "I'm going to kill both of you," Sanzo warned, his voice an angry, low-pitched growl. "As soon as this is over." In fact, now that he thought about it, the entire event was Goku's fault in the first place, so he might as well kill all three of them. It was the only way he'd be able to continue his journey without anymore of their rampant stupidity.

Goku was concerned, because Sanzo was upset and that bothered him. So he got Gojyo's cock out of his mouth so he could ask, "Sanzo... are ya okay?"

The question was annoying. Sanzo didn't want to answer it. He was embarrassed by the things that Gojyo said, and by what Hakkai was doing to him, but he wouldn't allow himself to be humiliated. Not in front of Goku. "Tch... I'm fine," he said, pushing himself off of Goku's body. Then he sat up, pinning Hakkai's hand underneath him. Even though Sanzo wasn't accustomed to the pleasure that tingled up his spine as he did so, he kept the expression on his face blank and emotionless. Hakkai let out an involuntary groan as the tight, warm flesh of Sanzo's ass impaled itself on his finger.

_Fuck... that's even kinkier, _Gojyo thought.

Sanzo glared down and saw the bewildered look on Gojyo's face. Hakkai looked pretty startled, too. Sanzo felt a bit of smug satisfaction at having turned the tables. _You really think that just because I'm not as experienced as you are, I can't take it? You bastards._ "Are we going to finish this or what?"

"Yes," Hakkai replied, too flustered to say anything else. He obediently went back down on Goku. As far as Sanzo's behavior was concerned, he was shocked. _Never in my wildest imagination would I have expected Sanzo to willingly take anything into his body like that. _Then Hakkai realized that Sanzo was shameless, when you got right down to it. He lacked any sense of modesty whatsoever.

Gojyo reluctantly went back down on Hakkai. It wasn't that he didn't want to suck his lover off, but that he really wanted to keep watching. He couldn't do that with his face buried in Hakkai's pubes. Gojyo knew that Sanzo would probably throw a fit if he stared too long, though. _Whatever... _he thought. _It's not like it's my fault that Sanzo and Hakkai are both so fuckin' hot._ Gojyo couldn't help but feel aroused by watching them. Although, it would have been better if it had been Hakkai's cock instead of his finger.

_I should have them put on a show for me sometime... _Gojyo thought, imaging how hot it would be to watch them without any distractions. _Or maybe I could join in and make it a threesome. Yeah, that'd be even better. _He already knew exactly how he wanted it to play out. Sanzo would be lying on the bed and Hakkai would be fucking his brains out. Then Gojyo would be behind Hakkai, thrusting into his tight heat while nipping at his neck and teasing his nipples. It would be the sexiest damn thing ever._ That cranky, stinking monk. He needs to be fucked. He needs to just lie down, relax, and let someone do 'im, real hard. Bet he's got a nice, tight ass. Complete waste on a guy who won't bottom._

Goku kept looking up at Sanzo, just to make sure he was really okay. Because sometimes Sanzo said that he was okay, but he really wasn't. Then Sanzo caught him looking and motioned in the direction of Gojyo's cock. Goku whined and pouted. He really didn't wanna put it back in this time. Not that he minded having it in his mouth. In fact, he usually liked having things in his mouth. But Gojyo's cock was really big, and he had to turn his head to the side to suck on it, and it was hard to look at Sanzo. But Sanzo kept glowering down at him, and Goku knew he didn't have a choice. It was part of his punishment, so he opened up and took it deep into his throat.

In spite of the angry-looking leer on his face, Sanzo was enjoying the scene. He liked it when Goku's cheeks were rosy, his mouth wide open and stuffed full of cock. His eyes looked like they were about to tear up, and Sanzo was aroused by the sight. It looked so wanton and submissive. _So damn cute... _Even though he'd seen it many times before, he never got tired of it. Sanzo's hips bucked up into the surrounding warmth, and he imagined the hedonistic expression that would cover Goku's face when he finally pushed his partner over the edge.

Sanzo was definitely not thinking about the sneaky finger that was slowly, carefully sliding in and out of his ass. He didn't feel aroused by it at all. The way it was rubbing and prodding against the insides of his body wasn't distracting, and it didn't cause him to groan. He was most definitely not moving his hips backwards onto that hand to encourage it thrust into him a little harder. It wasn't making him pant breathlessly for air, or spurring him to drive his cock into Goku faster and faster because it felt so damned good. Sanzo was in complete and utter denial, in a last ditch effort to save the remaining shreds of his desecrated pride. "Fuck... fuck..."

It was like he was trapped between Goku's ass and Hakkai's finger-- attacked from both sides. Sanzo had never felt anything like it in his life. He opened his eyes, trying to find something to distract him from the carnal sensations that were wracking his body. Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai were sprawled across the hood of the jeep, grunting and groaning and sweating and sucking. Sanzo noticed that everyone's mouth was full, except his. For some reason it made him want to feel something on his tongue. He didn't feel like bending down to suck on Goku's nipples again. His back was tense and sore, it was killing him. So he reached down for the nearest free hand, which just happened to belong to Hakkai.

The fact that his only free hand had just been grabbed barely registered to Hakkai. He was more preoccupied with the way Gojyo's fingers were thrusting in and out of his body, and the tongue that was dancing around his cock. It made it difficult not to choke on Goku's erection, and Hakkai really had to concentrate to keep his finger from curving so much that it would cause Sanzo pain. He didn't realize that his free hand had been lifted up to Sanzo's mouth until he felt something warm and wet on the tip of his index finger. Then looked up at in complete and utter confusion. _What are you doing?_

"Consider it payback," Sanzo said.

Hakkai groaned as his finger was sucked up into Sanzo's mouth. Then his cock twitched in Gojyo's mouth. _I hope Gojyo didn't notice that, _Hakkai thought frantically. _How embarrassing. _It was strange; his fingers usually weren't that sensitive. Hakkai decided that it must be due to overstimulation. The pleasure that Gojyo was causing in his lower region shot up his spine and increased sensitivity all over his body, which was why the finger on his left hand tingled when Sanzo's teeth brushed his skin. The finger on his right hand was being squeezed from all sides as Sanzo's ass ground down onto it.

_Merciful Goddess, but he's tight... _Hakkai couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to take his finger out and replace it with his cock. He wondered it if would even fit. Probably not without causing intense pain to Sanzo, as there was no amount of lube that could compensate for the way he was clenching his muscles. The way his ass was thrusting down around Hakkai's finger made him wonder which one of them was actually doing the taking and which was doing the giving. He was inside of Sanzo, but it was Sanzo's body that was now fucking his finger. It was disturbingly arousing. It made Hakkai ache with need. "Gojyo..." He paused, to catch his breath. "One more. Please?"

Gojyo groaned around Hakkai's cock and slid a third finger up into the torrid heat of his ass. _Fuck you're hot, Hakkai, _he thought. He loved it when Hakkai was all creepy and manipulative. At least, during sex, anyway. It was fucking kinky. Nobody could stand up to Hakkai when he was like that, not even Sanzo. And Gojyo could tell just by the noises the priest was making that he was enjoying it. Sanzo didn't groan like that, not normally. Usually it was only Goku's voice they could hear. Not that Gojyo made a point of listening, because he didn't.

_You like that finger up your ass, don't you Cherry-chan? _he thought, sucking harder on Hakkai's cock as it twitched in his mouth. _It feels real good in there, doesn't it? I bet you wish Hakkai would stick another one up there for ya. _But Hakkai wouldn't, of course. Partly because he was a tease, but also because Gojyo was distracting him. Maybe it was just Gojyo's pride talking, but he was sure that Hakkai couldn't think straight with three fingers jabbing into his prostate. Not to mention the way Hakkai's cock was buried deep in Gojyo's throat.

Goku wasn't doing too bad a job with his mouth, either. He had taken Gojyo in deep and was constantly moaning around his dick, making his throat vibrate erotically. The only thing that could possibly make it any better would be if he would bob his head up and down a bit, but he was too distracted by the way Sanzo was slamming into his ass. Hakkai's mouth felt really good too, now that it was surrounding Goku's cock with its soft, wet heat again. But what Goku noticed the most were the sounds Sanzo was making. Sanzo didn't normally make those noises. He didn't normally make much noise at all. And when Goku turned his head to look at Sanzo's face, it was flushed and red, strained with effort.

At first, when Hakkai had touched Sanzo, Goku had been upset. He didn't want anyone else touching Sanzo, even if it was Hakkai. And back then, Sanzo hadn't seemed to like it. But the way Sanzo was acting now, he definitely liked it. Sanzo was thrusting harder and faster. The pressure was steadily building inside Goku's body and he loved every moment of it. He couldn't remember the last time he'd enjoyed sex this much. Then Sanzo made a sound, a shuddering moan that almost sounded like a whimper. Goku's muscles tightened when he heard it, and he came in Hakkai's mouth.

Goku pulled his head away from Gojyo's cock, freeing up his mouth and throat so that he could gasp for air. Hakkai swallowed his seed and kept on sucking his length, milking it for every last drop. Goku couldn't help the way he whimpered and trembled, glancing up at Sanzo with pleading eyes as his lover continued to thrust into his body. It took a moment for Goku to get his attention, and when he finally did, those deep purple eyes stared back unfeelingly as he motioned Goku back toward Gojyo's cock. Goku pouted, because he really didn't wanna do it.

Sanzo had to let Hakkai's hand drop out of his mouth before he could reply. "This isn't over until everyone's done."

"But, Sanzoooo!"

The glare on Sanzo's face made it clear that he wouldn't accept 'no' for an answer. He stopped thrusting and watched with unflinching sternness as Goku opened his mouth and took Gojyo's cock back in. By the time it was done, Hakkai had lifted his head off of Goku's body, but Sanzo wouldn't have that either. "Keep sucking him."

"That might cause soreness," Hakkai warned. Not that he minded going back down on Goku, but it could be painful if his erection was unable to take a rest from the action. It was already softening up a little, which was good. It probably meant that even if he were to suck it back to its full size, there would be no real damage. But touching it in any way would most certainly be uncomfortable for Goku.

"Do it," Sanzo insisted. He watched as Hakkai did as he was told, and then resumed his thrusts. The finger inside him had stopped moving entirely. Sanzo found that it upset him even more than the way Hakkai had been using it earlier to hit every sensitive spot inside his body. But he wouldn't ask Hakkai to move it, no matter how much he wanted it. Instead he made more exaggerated thrusts, trying to force that finger to hit that spot even as he buried his cock inside Goku's body. He took Hakkai's free hand and brought it back to his mouth, hoping that if he sucked on those fingers enough, Hakkai would remember that he had fingers. Maybe then he'd start to use them.

Hakkai was surrounded by pleasure on all sides. There wasn't a part of his body that wasn't engaged in an intimate act. It was best when the group worked together as a team, like this. Hakkai was connected to each of the others in a different way. Gojyo was surrounding his lower body, sending erotic sensations trickling up his spine and into his brain. Goku's member was swelling up in his mouth, and his fingers were penetrating Sanzo's body from both ends. Hakkai fought against the feeling winding tight inside his gut until he couldn't hold it back anymore. Something deep inside him burst and he came into Gojyo's mouth, his fingers curling in Sanzo's body. Hakkai had just enough sense to get his mouth off Goku before teeth scraped delicate skin.

Sanzo didn't fare so well. Pleasure exploded through his body as Hakkai's finger curved unexpectedly and nailed that spot. _Oh, FUCK!! _It was just what he needed, exactly what his body had been waiting for. Even as he felt the first tremors of his impending orgasm, he couldn't help but think, _This isn't the way I wanted it to happen... _He had wanted it to be Goku that triggered this reaction in him. It was always Goku. But as the waves of erotic sensation crashed through his body, he decided that it didn't matter. He was touching both of them, fucking both of them. Even if his climax had been set off the wrong way, his cock was still buried inside Goku's body.

_Aw, fuck that's hot... _Gojyo thought. It was hot when Hakkai came, his cock throbbing and spurting in Gojyo's mouth, and it was even hotter when Sanzo came seconds later, screaming obscenities into the air. _You got him off real good, didn't you Hakkai? You kinky bastard. _He kept sucking on the cock throbbing in his mouth, stroking it through its spasms of pleasure, until he felt Hakkai's hand push at his forehead. Gojyo reluctantly let Hakkai's member out of his mouth and withdrew his fingers. Everyone else had come but him, and he had to admit that it was a real pleasure watching them all moan, shake and pant for air.

"Come on, monkey," Gojyo called, patting Goku's head encouragingly. "Finish me off, yeah?" Wide golden eyes looked up at him, and that mouth finally started stroking up and down his cock. "Oh, shi--" Gojyo almost choked at how good it felt. Goku's mouth had been more or less stationary the entire time, aside from occasional interruptions. The moans that had rumbled up and down his throat had made Gojyo's cock really sensitive. Now that there was finally friction, it felt like complete bliss. "Ohfuckthatfeels_goood_..." Gojyo blurted out, bucking his hips up into that hot, wet little mouth. "Oh, shit... OH SHIT!!" And then it was over. He finally found his release and flopped down onto the jeep, panting, moaning, and shaking, just like everyone else.

"Kyuuu," came a high-pitched squeak from underneath the hood.

"Yes, I apologize," Hakkai replied. "When I offered to wax your hood, this was not quite what I had in mind."


End file.
